


Пролог

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Жан-Люк Пикард в юности, адмирал, вице-адмирал и Академия Имперского Звездного Флота
Series: В отражении звезд [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117





	Пролог

— Вы считаете, что именно этот кадет достоин представлять Академию Имперского Звездного Флота на приеме у Императора? — адмирал Краус держал в руках личное дело одного из самых странных, на его взгляд, кадетов Академии. — Я не собираюсь оспаривать ваше мнение, Саймон, но я считаю, что среди учащихся есть несколько человек, которые являются более подходящими кандидатурами, чем Жан-Люк Пикард. Например, Крашер.

— Вы шутите? — на лице начальника Академии вице-адмирала Саймона Лавстрейджа появилась злая усмешка, — прошу вас не сравнивать моего лучшего кадета с этим рохлей, все достоинство которого — это связи его отца. 

— Я и забыл, что ваше неприятие к его отцу все чаще перекрывает здравый смысл. Впрочем, я не считаю возможным разделить ваше мнение. И все равно считаю, что Пикард не должен...

— Что бы вы не считали, решение уже принято.

— Вы приглашаете с собой на прием человека с неустойчивой психикой, способного из пустяка создать ссору и нанести поражение сопернику, не гнушаясь никакими средствами.

— В первый раз слышу мнение, что мои курсанты должны расшаркиваться перед каждым идиотом, попавшимся им на пути.

— Жан-Люк Пикард известен своими ссорами с другими кадетами. Его вспыльчивость позволила ему нажить слишком много врагов.

— Он справится со всеми, если его вынудят к этому. Поверьте, я знаю Пикарда гораздо лучше остальных и считаю что со временем из него получится капитан, который никогда не свернет с пути и уж точно не будет щадить врагов, в каком бы обличии они не явились. 

— Но сейчас молодому человеку нужны и влиятельные друзья, не так ли? — Краус положил папку на стол, присел в кресло и усмехнулся. — Вы решили и в этом помочь своему лучшему кадету? В чем еще вы стали ему помогать?

— Вы явились приказать мне, чтобы вместо Пикарда на прием отправился Крашер? Прошу прощения, адмирал, но вы не в состоянии мне даже просто указывать. Вы не в том положении и я на думаю, что Император вряд ли не заинтересуется вашим премилым хранилищем, куда отправляются некоторые вещи, которые Император по праву может считать своими.

— Вы! — Краус, побледнев, вскочил с кресла. — Не слишком ли вы зарываетесь, Саймон? Вы возглавляете Академию, но и все на этом.

— Вы плохой политик. Я уже сейчас могу сказать, что Пикард вас превосходит и в умении подгонять под себя любые обстоятельства. Он идет со мной на прием к Императору. А вам и вашему приятелю Крашеру следует в следующий раз подумать, прежде чем угрожать мне на моей же территории. Прошу вас, покиньте Академию или ваши сокровища перейдут в императорскую казну.

Краус, дрожа от ярости, быстрым шагом покинул кабинет вице-адмирала.

Саймон Лавстрейдж с усмешкой глядел ему вслед, а когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, развернулся и вышел в соседнюю комнату.

— Как вы находите эту пьесу, Пикард? 

— Она многому может научить, сэр, — молодой человек, сидящий в кресле у окна положил книгу на подлокотник и встал. — Я не предполагал, что отношения могут строиться подобным образом. Но гораздо больше мне понравилось, как замечательно показано, насколько легко можно манипулировать чувствами и желаниями для достижения собственной цели.

— Я рад, что вы уловили самую суть этого произведения. Но сейчас вам стоит поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на следующую лекцию. Книгу можете взять с собой. Я думаю вам захочется перечитать некоторые моменты.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. — Пикард направился к выходу, но у самой двери остановился.

— Вы что-то хотели сказать?

— Нет, сэр. Просто я хочу сказать, что я никогда ничего не забываю. 

— Это хорошее качество для будущего капитана. А теперь ступайте.

— До встречи, сэр.

За Пикардом закрылась дверь и Лавстрейдж довольно улыбнулся. Они с Жан-Люком Пикардом на многие вещи смотрели одинаково. Такой союзник может в будущем стать совершенно незаменимым. И следовало привлечь его на свою сторону как можно раньше. И уже не опасаться больше своих врагов. А сын Крашера... Что ж, Жан-Люк никогда не терпел рядом с собой неугодных ему людей слишком долго.


End file.
